


Until The Very End

by MissAishi



Series: S.S. Best Mates (Rarry) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur is Supportive, Auror Harry Potter, Crying, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny is best sister, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Ministry of Magic Employee Ron Weasley, Molly is Judgemental, Post-Hogwarts, Ron is best boyfriend, Rule 63, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAishi/pseuds/MissAishi
Summary: Harry has a secret and if she doesn't tell Ron soon, it might be too late for them both. But Ron has a secret too and he just can't wait any longer.





	Until The Very End

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my readers, La+Zuffae! They asked to see the marriage proposal and honestly? I just couldn't resist! I hope I did well! And of course, I couldn't resist the chance for drama as well as sappiness. Enjoy!

“Mum says 'Stop pacing.' You're creating a draft.”

“Ginny, if you're here to lecture me, just get out. Get out.”

“I'm not, just sit the hell down.”

“How can I sit down? This is horrifying!”

“Really? You being pregnant is horrifying?”

“Don't say it out loud, Ginny!”

“Harry, I swear to God if you don't sit down, I am gonna Locomotor your ass.”

That was what did it for her; Ginny threatening to lock her legs together with a curse was enough to make her sit down on the large double bed as she held the test in her hands, her fingers shaking like crazy. Those two little red lines on it felt like it was staring back at her and it was making her eyes water.

Ginny found herself sitting down next to her best friend and resting her hand on her shoulder, her fingers digging into the muscles enough to make Harry look up.

“Why do you think this is a bad thing?”

A deep sigh left Harry as she held the test hard enough for it to groan under the strength of her fingers. Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes as she looked up at Ginny.

“You saw what I went through as a child... I don't want my baby to go through the same thing... And Ron has his life all sorted with the Ministry, my job is taking off, this is the worst time to be pregnant.”

“But you still want a baby, don't you? I don't see the big deal.”

Harry sighed deeply. “I want a baby. But I don't know if Ron does,” She trailed off a little before continuing her rant. “I can't force him to take care of another life if he doesn't want it.”

Ginny wanted to tell her; she wanted to tell her so damn badly but it wasn't her secret to tell. Ron had to tell her on his own time and hopefully, that will be soon. All she could do was watch her friend hug herself around her middle where the tiny little life was developing already.

After what felt like hours of Ginny just holding her to keep her calm, she heard the door open to their home and her whole face turned red.

Even from the top floor of the Burrow, she could hear the door closing behind Ron as he shouted from downstairs. “Anybody home?”

Ginny shared a look with Harry as she slowly stood up and brushed down her dress pants, heading to the door and pulling it open. She made her huge trek down the stairs and saw her boyfriend decked out in his business suit and it was quite possibly an erotic sight all on its own. Her face became flushed as he pulled on his tie a little and loosened it from his neck.

Ron was surprised to see her home already, she usually doesn't come home for an hour, he's always home first.

“Harry, what are you doing back so early? Everything alright?”

Almost on cue, she gripped her hands in front of her and looked down at her shoes nervously as Ginny walked up behind her and gently patted her back, urging her forward. A motion that was not lost to Ron.

“Harry, what's wrong?”

She didn't respond with her words; she grabbed his hand and dragged him away and up the stairs to the bedroom on the second floor. When the door shut behind her, Ron was feeling sick to his stomach by her silence; what could possibly be so wrong?

“Ron... You know when some people do things that they knew that they shouldn't and attempt to hide it forever until it's too late?”

What the hell kind of question is that?! Ron ran through tons of horrible scenarios that she could be mentioning... Was she being sent on an assignment? Was she leaving him-- _Did Harry cheat on him?!_

Ron kept his mouth shut, not willing to jump to any conclusions before she said her fill. Hopefully, she could explain...

“I don't want to be one of those people... Ron, I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I just... I thought it was okay at first but I realize now just how wrong I was.”

“Harry, what are you saying? What did you do?” His hands reached out to her and he gently found hers, his thumb stroking over the back of her hand. A shiver went through her body as she looked up with watering eyes and all she could do was reach into her back pocket and held the test out to him.

“I'm pregnant.” She said it in the most monotone way that Ron thought it was a joke if he wasn't holding the pregnancy test in his hands right this second. He looked down and saw the two lines that show it was positive and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't say anything! I ran out of potions this month and I haven't had any time to brew any more and I should have told you sooner b-but I'm pretty sure I'm three weeks along because I've started feeling sick and I haven't h-had my cycle yet and I'm so sorry if you aren't ready... I should have told you before, I--”

Harry let out a little surprised squeak as she was suddenly cut off by lips on hers. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to see tears streaming down Ron's cheeks and his hands were shaking like crazy as they held onto both sides of her face, the test dropped onto the floor.\

When the kiss was broken, all he could do was press two kisses to her eyelids and wipe her tears away with his fingers.

“Never apologize, Harry... This is a miracle...” _A miracle? He isn't upset with me?_ She thought to herself as he stroked his thumb against her cheekbone. “I have wanted this for a long time... Nothing would make me happier than to start a new life... with you.”

_Start a life?_ Her thoughts were running crazy as she watched Ron press a kiss to her forehead and his hands released her cheeks as his left one pulled his jacket open and he dug his right hand into the pocket inside. Before Harry knew what was happening, Ron had removed a small velvet box from the jacket and she felt her heart stop.

Like seeing it in slow motion, Ron dropped down to one knee and his fingers shook as he opened the box and inside was the most beautiful golden ring with the cleanest cut diamond she's ever seen in her entire life. The diamond was cut in the same shape to resemble the resurrection stone and the band had beautiful engraving on the inside that spelled in cursive _“Until the very end.”_

More tears poured down her face and she couldn't stop herself, she put her hands over her mouth and sobbed emotionally.

“Harriette Lily Potter... I have known you for most of my life and never have I met a more kind, beautiful, and brave woman than you before. I know that a woman like you could do so much better than a Weasley but you still love me... So I am asking you, Harry... To let me love you until the end of time. Will you marry me?”

She was dead silent, minus the heart breaking sobs that left her throat as she dropped down to her knees in front of him and closed her eyes, her whole body shaking with tears. Ron went to ask if she was okay but he was taken off his knee when she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, chanting 'yes' over and over again like a prayer as her tears soaked his suit.

Ron responded with wrapping his arms around her body and rubbing soothing circles in her spine. Eventually, she pulled back and pressed a kiss to his lips, both of them salty with tears as he gently grabbed her hand and slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. He followed it up with a swift kiss to her hand and the biggest smile graced over his lips.

“H-How long have you planned this, Ron?”

“For about a year,” Harry looked up at the door where Ginny was standing, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. She knew this whole time... And honestly, Harry is happy Ginny didn't tell her anything; the surprise was so worth it. “Of all my sister-in-laws, I think you're my favorite.”

Harry snickered and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, her tears finally stopping. Ron scooted forward while still on his knees and his hand went to her shoulder to get her attention.

“And just so we're clear... I want this baby. And all of the others that we may have in the future,” Ron gently kissed her cheek and her face turned bright red. “Nothing will ever change that.”

There was no better feeling in this world than Harry hearing Ron tell her that he wants to start a life and a family with her. They've been together for nine years now and since that faithful day in a broom closet, nothing could keep them apart.

Harry knew it was bad; that she was pregnant without being married-- it's just as bad that their first night together, they had their first kiss in the same hour they had sex for the first time. That was a scandal all on it's own but it was quite possibly the best choice Harry has made in her life.

There was nobody she trusted in this world more than Ron and nothing could keep them apart; if anybody were to take her virginity from her and safe guard it for all time, she would choose him time and time again. There could be thousands of men throwing themselves at her feet and she would always find that one redhead in the crowd that gave her that goofy look at her scar the day that they met.

Harry and Ron grew up together, and since that day, their bond has grown stronger and stronger. And here they are, both sitting on the dirty floor of Ron's childhood home with a golden ring on her finger and a life growing in her tummy, both beautiful gifts from her boyfriend-- no, _fiancee_.

Ron grasped Harry's hands and pulled them both off of the floor and down the stairs with Ginny hot on their heels. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Molly took notice of Ginny waving her arms above them both and then pointed at her own hand. The older woman immediately connected the dots and gasped loudly, dropping the wooden spoon in her grasp.

“Oh my goodness, Ron, did you finally do it?!” He blushed in response and looked down at the floor as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently rested his hand on her hip.

Harry lifted up her hand and twisted the ring nervously on her finger but Molly grasped her wrist and looked at the ring with astonishment and joy. She claimed that she couldn't be happier about Harry joining their family officially and honestly, Harry couldn't be happier either. This place was her home and these people were the family she always wanted. Now it could be 100% official.

That night at dinner, Harry and Ron's engagement was the talk of the night, but Harry was purposely avoiding the subject of her pregnancy as she looked down at her food a little and suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her.

“You alright there, Harry?” Arthur spoke from the seat next to her as she looked as if she swallowed her tongue. “Lookin' a little green there... Tonight been too much for you?”

“Nah, it's probably the baby. Maybe it doesn't like pulled pork sandwiches.”

Half of the table dropped their utensils and Harry looked at Ron like she was thinking of the many different ways to murder him. He almost immediately realized his mistake and began to sink down in his chair, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

“Harry,” She looked up at Molly who was staring her down from across the table. “What is this Ron's talking about?”

“Good job, brainless,” Harry muttered to her fiancee who sunk down even further as if he was being eaten by his own chair. She put down her fork, cleared her throat, and used her Auror voice. “Yes, it's true. I'm going to have a baby. I'm only about three weeks along but yes, I'm pregnant.”

Ron hissed in pain as Harry side-swatted his arm with the back of her hand and jumped away a little, gripping his bicep. He always forgets just how hard she can hit.

Molly shared a look with Arthur who simply shrugged in response. “I don't see a problem here. They're in love, and I don't know any other girl that I would rather see raise a Weasley.”

“Arthur, they're barely engaged--”

“That has nothing to do with true love, Molly.” Arthur held up his hand, swiftly silencing his wife who only nodded a little. “They are responsible, mature adults and I believe they can do this. Don't you?”

“Of course I do!” Molly whispered aggressively. “I just don't want them to be judged by the wizarding world... They're already a scandal among half of Britain.”

“'They' are also sitting right here and can be directly spoken to.” Harry stood up from the table, her eyes scanning over everybody there. She saw how Ginny gripped her fork a little tighter and Arthur turned his full attention to her and Molly promptly stopped her argument when she saw just how regal she looked among all of them.

“I know half the wizarding world thinks I'm crazy for being with someone who's considered 'underclass' and not fit in line for the Potter dynasty. But you know what? To hell with those people. You all are my family. And I will continue to carry on the Weasley name, with or without your blessing.”

_Well, mark me down for impressed and aroused._ Ron's thoughts brought a smile to his face as he reached up and took her hand in his, his fingers running over her cracked knuckles. She looked down at him and smiled a little as she waited for his parent's answer.

“Of course you have our blessing, Harry. You saved all of our lives. The very least we can do is accept the life of your child.” Arthur spoke and stood up, holding his crystal goblet in his grasp. Ginny followed suit, holding her goblet tight.

“You know how I feel, Harry. You're like a sister to me. I'll support you both no matter what happens.”

Molly looked down at Ron who looked at his mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen. He grabbed Harry's hand tighter and stood up next to her, his arm coiling around her waist and resting on her stomach where he knew the little life was developing.

Molly immediately caved as she saw the love and adoration that her youngest son had for the girl in his arm. She stood to her feet, holding her goblet. “To Harry. May she have a happy, and healthy pregnancy and a happy marriage.”

A chorus of 'To Harry' chimed in the dining room and she smiled so wide she thought her cheeks might burst.

The rest of the night was spent with happy words and pure joy for both of them. When Ron and Harry retired to their room, Ron was pulling off his suit jacket and pulling the zipper down to his trousers when he looked up at Harry who slowly pulled down her skirt and looked in the full body mirror in front of her, her fingers ghosting over her still flat stomach.

It wouldn't take long for her to gain weight, have strange cravings, and cry all the time. Ron mentally prepared himself for the worst but knew he would get the best. Very slowly, he walked over to her in his boxer briefs and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his fingers ghosting over her tummy and pressing his nose into her neck where her hair tickled his lips.

Harry smiled happily and wrapped her own arms close to his, her fingers drawing little patterns on his skin.

“Don't worry so much, Chosen One,” Ron playfully mocked her as he kissed the space behind her ear and under her jaw. She snickered and tilted her head to the side for him to gain better access to all her sensitive spots on her neck.

His fingers gently curled at her shirt and he slowly pulled it off of her, stripping her down of every piece of clothing. This was different than their typical sex, and Harry knew that. Ron wasn't looking for that tonight, but instead, he wanted her to be comfortable and sleep peacefully. So he removed all her clothes and the lacy undergarments that couldn't be comfortable, and grabbed his own clothes that she adored so much.

She pulled on a pair of her very comfortable panties that was almost like boxer briefs and one of his old Quidditch long sleeved shirts, gently pressing her nose to the collar and inhaling his scent. He always smelled so good to her.

Both of them crawled into the safety of their bed and Harry wrapped her arms around Ron's middle, her head resting on his chest and her smile unwavering as she looked up at him.

“Feeling like your life means something yet?”

Ron gave her a look that spoke nothing but sarcasm, his lips pressed together and his brows narrowed down as he rolled his eyes heavily. “Oh shove off, mate, you know I didn't mean that.”

“Yeah. I know.” This is where Harry belonged... in the arms of the one who will always love her, no matter what.

 


End file.
